


Happy Wife, Happy Life

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: And preemptively prepares, Covid-19 pandemic, F/F, Gen, Maria gets visions of the pandemic, Mutually Supportive Wives, Post-Season 2, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Maria never thought of her visions as particularly divine, but they were revelations of a sort. Rosa thought of them as divine, however, and Maria lived by the motto Happy wife, happy life, so she definitely didn’t disagree that they could be divine revelations as well as a product of her weird alien-human hybrid ancestry.In early 2020, for example, she began having strange dreams, dreams that wouldn’t leave her alone, that something big was coming.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Rosa Ortecho
Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Happy Wife, Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of envision this in the To Raise a Child universe, but it could be near-canon with married Rosa and Maria. I just want our business owners to do well in Season 3!!

Maria never thought of her visions as particularly divine, but they were revelations of a sort. Rosa thought of them as divine, however, and Maria lived by the motto  _ Happy wife, happy life _ , so she definitely didn’t disagree that they could be divine revelations as well as a product of her weird alien-human hybrid ancestry.

In early 2020, for example, she began having strange dreams, dreams that wouldn’t leave her alone, that something big was coming. 

“What if we set up a delivery service?” she asked Rosa one day, while Rosa was hennaing her feet. “Like, got onto one of those food delivery apps. Or grocery delivery? Let me look up if we can do that.” 

Maria grabbed her phone. 

Rosa, used to these one-sided conversations where Maria just liked to think out loud, just nodded. “Yeah, sure.” 

“We should get your dad set up with this, too, Rosa. I’ve got...a feeling.” 

Rosa sighed.  _ Happy wife, happy life _ , and all that, and Rosa knew that “a feeling” was a big deal for Maria. “Okay. Can we make Isobel do it?” 

“Do we want it done right?” 

“Ughhhhh.” 

…

“How about expanding the patio?” Maria suggested the next day. “With a roof to keep off the sun, and the rain when we get it.” 

“Won’t people just sit inside if it rains?” Rosa asked. 

“If they can,” Maria said cryptically. “We can spread out into the parking lot, plenty of room.” 

Rosa was onboard with Maria’s weird visions of the future she couldn’t quite describe, though, so, “Okay,” she said. “I’ll call Michael. Make him and Alex do it. Max will help.” 

Maria pressed her lips together. “Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe the Crashdown…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get Papi to really clean up that alleyway. Patio seating, people will love it.” 

…

When Maria started hoarding toilet paper, Rosa started to worry that Maria was really going crazy. 

“Look, whatever your visions are telling you, you can tell me,” Rosa insisted, taking her hands. “I’m creative, remember? I can handle it.” 

“I wish you could explain it to  _ me  _ in a way that made sense,” Maria said, frustrated. “I feel like...I need to give people more space? Outside. Help them to give me money while still staying home. It’s definitely a feeling, not a complete vision. I feel like that would be even less helpful, though...”

“As long as it’s not zombies, babe. You don’t feel like you need to board up the windows and hoard food, do you?” 

“No, it’s...just the toilet paper, really.” 

Rosa laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteenth in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2021. The prompt was "revelation."


End file.
